Field
The present disclosure relates to golf GPS devices.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of new technologies, GPS devices and systems can be employed to allow a golf player to track his or her location along a golf course. A golf GPS device can further be used to determine distances between the player and various points of interest along the golf course, such as the hole cup or green.